Toy Soldiers
by Elidhu
Summary: Barely a year, Harry had to remind himself' However a lot can happen in a year. Harry finds himself falling in love with a God like creature as a decision to beat his deadly disease takes him to Forks. HPEC. SBRL.
1. Toy Soldiers

**Toy Soldiers**

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em_

_Toy Soldiers - Eminem_

Harry was sat in Grimmauld Place, sat at the large dining table. He cradled a rapidly cooling mug of Hot Chocolate while his eyes traced the fascinating swirls in the natural wood. Remus and Sirius sat opposite him. Their hands were clasped in one another's. They watched the young man through glassy eyes, their worry for their Godson shone through their actions. Harry's hands were partially covered by the sleeves on his grey shirt as he once again relaxed and tightened his grip on the blue mug in a nervous act of contemplation. He knew that this decision was the best for him, however hard it was to come to the conclusion and actually carry out the act. Sirius, as he had expected, had taken the news badly at first unwilling to respect his Godsons hesitant decision. Remus, as expected, had taken the information with a sort of calm rationality which Harry knew was an act he put on to stop himself looking too distressed.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, Remus. I have to leave." Sirius once again jumped up and hugged his godson in a crushing embrace, for the fifth time since Harry had announced he was planning on moving to America.

"It's for the best trust me. I'll find a small town and I'll buy a house and I'll train myself as much as possible." Harry took note of the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes and the thin film of moisture that was slowly filling up Sirius' grey eyes.

"Why do you need to go away to do this?" Remus asked reasonably, finally able to convey the question that had been on his mind since the first statement Harry had issued them both.

"You seriously need to ask that? With Voldermort and Dumbles on my case I have no chance of having some decent training." Harry took a deep breath, knowing how easy it would be to shy away from his decision and stay in England for the duration of the war.

"No this is the only way I can get through this war." He concluded trying more to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, rather than his Godfathers.

"Are you sure this is what you want, especially in your condition."

Ah...his 'condition'. _Barely a year,_ Harry had to remind himself. The reproducing of mutated cells in his lymphatic system. _Barely a year_.

"I want to kill him...before this kills me. I want to fight even until my end." Remus and Sirius remained silent while gazing down into Harry's un-naturally emerald green eyes. Their hands found each other again for a brief but assuring squeeze. As Harry saw this small act of their love he immediately knew that they had finally understood.

Sirius looked at his mate. Remus looked back. They understood. This young man who should be a child was sat before them, straight backed as though he held the weight of the whole world's problems on his shoulders. Sirius looked at his mate. Remus looked back. This was the child that should have been left in their care after their best friends deaths; they would have sheltered him from this pain, which he was going through now. Harry matched Sirius' gaze as he tore his eyes from the watery amber of his wolf. Showing strength that no young man of 17 should hold and portraying a type of reserved peace to the outcome of his life. To die a saviour or a martyr was not worth the price of what this young man was going through. This was what Harry needed... to die with pride and to make the deaths of his parents and loved ones to not be in vain. What he wanted. And Sirius and Remus would not hold him back.

"We understand Harry." Sirius whispered while softly dragging his young Godson into a loving careful hug as though he would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces in his embrace. It was a great contrast to the others he had bestowed to his Godson in the passing hours.

"Okay Prongslet," Sirius cleared his throat as he parted from the young man and went straight back to business, "When you go 'missing-" Sirius emphasised the word "- we'll come and visit you on the pretence of looking for you alright?" The animangus clutched Harry's elbow in a tight grip unwilling to let the saviour out of his grip.

"Yeah, but please make sure you're alone, I don't need anybody sniffing around-ummm...no offence Moons." Sirius burst out laughing while being slightly glad that the young man had broken the tension that had managed to creep through the room like mist.

"No offence taken Cub." Remus laughed and hugged his Godson tightly, unwilling to admit just how much he would miss him.

-x-x-x-

The airport around him was full with life. People were making their way towards various boarding gates. Others were running full pelt towards loved ones. Harry watched with intensity that to any outsider seemed very out of character for any young man. Harry didn't care for the curious looks passers by gave him or for those concerned glances from his guardians. He watched in fascination as he saw a woman run across the waiting area to embrace what seemed to be a lover...At least who Harry hoped was a lover considering the loving, passionate kiss that they were now participating in. She had her arms wrapped around his neck in an unbelievably tight grip, holding his form close to hers. Harry's eyes drifted from the loving scene white etching the moment of love in his mind. He observed an older man striding out of a boarding gate. He seemed to be slightly travel worn if the stubble on his face was anything to go by. This didn't stop the young child, a girl, from running to him and leaping into his arms. She was followed by another child, a boy, and a woman Harry presumed was the mother or at least the maternal figure in the family, followed at a sedate yet eager pace. Once again his eyes drifted. This time to an elderly couple. They were approaching a boarding gate, each of them were holding a small carry on case in one hand and their other hands were fixed together in a public display of love. Harry briefly wondered how long they had been together before Remus distracted him.

"Hey, your flights boarding." Harry strained his ears and rightly enough through the babble of the passengers and the feedback of the microphone his flight was being called in a nasally woman's voice.

"Stay safe, Harry." Remus hugged him one last time before he was able to board the plane. Harry felt those strong arms wrap around him in a steel like embrace but still managing to hold him like Harry imagined a Father would a son. Harry leaned into the body in front of his own for a few seconds, all the while inhaling the faint smell of tea and funnily enough Sirius which was a statement enough that they belonged to each other. Sirius was next, his arms tightening around his body in another tight grip, not as strong as Remus' but just as loving. Harry gave himself up in the arms and inhaled his Godfathers scent and true to his animangus he smelt faintly like wet dog (not a wholly pleasant smell) and strongly of Remus.

"You both promise to come and visit me?" Harry asked quietly while holding his Godfathers close once again for the last time as far as he knew, "Soon?" He wouldn't be able to bear it if his guardians were killed during a battle or attack.

"Really, really soon Prongslet." Sirius hugged him back with as much fervour and swung him around in his strong arms unwilling to let him go just yet, "And promise us that you will keep your magic secret and keep your wand safe." Sirius for once was being responsible and calm as he whispered reservedly in his Godsons ear, "If you ever need us just call and we will be there, make sure you take your medication, eat the right things. I will always love you Harry...I think of you as my son." Harry leaned away hesitatingly from his Godfather with a collection of tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"I will." They both hugged him again just as tightly as the first time and watched almost mournfully as the seventeen year old turned away to walk towards his boarding gate. Harry stopped to turn back one last time and wave before boarding the plane that would take him to Washington.

"Tell me he's going to be okay Remy." Remus hugged his husband close to his body, not wanting another person he loved be removed from his life.

"I don't know but I hope he will be. Don't forget that Harry is not a child and has never been a child, he's grown up fast and we know that he is intelligent and we know that he will look after himself."  
"Yeah you're right." Sirius gave the plane another wistful glance before taking a deep breath and turning on heel. Walking away with his mate steadfastly by his side.

**A/N – This is my first Harry/Edward story so please be nice. I know some writers on the site post huge chapters that are like 10 pages long or whatever but I like short chapters so this is probably going to be the average length for each chapter (sorry).**

**Hope you like.**

**Review if you want ... see if you can guess what Barely a year means :). **


	2. Tell Me Why

**Tell Me Why**

_In my dreams, Children sing  
A song of love for every boy and girl  
The sky is blue, the fields are green  
And laughter is the language of the world  
Then I wake and all I see is a world full of people in need_

_Every day, I ask myself  
what will I have to do to be a man  
Do I have, to stand and fight  
To prove to everybody who I am  
Is that what my life is for?  
To waste in a world full of war_

_Tell Me Why - Declan Galbraith_

Forks, Washington. One hour, four minutes from Port Angeles. Three hours, twenty six minutes from Seattle. It was cold, wet and extremely cloudy, so cloudy in fact that no sunlight could be seen through through the mist. In Harry's own opinion it was a brilliant place to go, the town could provide him with the type of protection that he needed to train and carry out the last few months of his life in peace, away from the Wizarding worlds ruthless reporters. When Harry closed his eyes he could see the last few headlines on the Daily Prophet flash before him. 'The Boy-Who-Lives Fails'. 'Seven killed, what is our Saviour Doing?' Taunting him. Slandering his name, just because he couldn't stop the latest Death Eater attack and save those who were killed or because he hadn't killed Voldemort yet. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named strikes again, Potter Hesitates!' They act as though they should just sit in their houses drinking tea while he does all the work, they don't think that should do anything because they have a saviour. Harry lifted a hand to rub small circles on his temple in a useless act to calm the images that make his head pound in frustration. Harry gazed out of the window to watch the plane part the clouds almost with a serene reverence. The calmness of the other passengers was a direct opposite to the voices yelling in his mind. Fudge. Dumbledore. Weasley. Malfoy. The speed at witch the voices were cascading through his head was enough to give even the craziest of minds a headache.

Harry had even tried to put his mind at ease by going to sleep. But he found that everything was too wrong for him to be comfortable. The cushion too stiff. The blanket too scratchy. The plane too unsteady. Each time he would close his eyes and strive to sleep something would pull him from the haziness his mind would acquire. It wasn't until the fifth time he had been interrupted, when the man behind him squired a coughing fit, that he realised he wasn't going to receive the sleep he needed. He contented himself with staring out of the window and getting lost in his horrifying memories.

He was gratefully pulled from out of his mind by the plane landing on the runway with a distinct thump of contact. Flight attendants pace the aisles once the plane had come to a stop, they would help the passengers pull their luggage from the overhead compartments. The only male attendant stood at the open door of the plane by the side of a small female. They thanked people for flying with the company, aided the elderly as they exited the plane and were epitome of all the things the company stood for. Harry couldn't help with give himself an internal chuckle at the pure American-ness* of the pair.

Once he received his suitcases from the luggage conveyor belt, Harry managed to drag them out of the airport. He closed his eyes as he stepped out of the front doors of the Port Angeles airport and with a small sigh he re-opened them and allowed himself to examine the city in front of him, or at least as much as he could see from the airports car park.

The travel guide he had talked to in England before making his long journey to America had said that the Plane would take him to the airport in Port Angeles and then it would be up to him to find a way to travel the hour drive into the heart of Forks. Harry walked around the streets of the small city to look for a small street or alleyway that he could briefly use his magic. Luck was on his side as it took him only fifteen minutes to find one appropriate for what he wanted to do. He went deep into the alleyway and with quick yet scrutinizing glances around him checked for any onlookers. He discreetly waved his hand with a small sweeping gesture in order to represent his wand and the bags magically shrunk to the size of a tin of mints. He pocketed the small luggage and with multiple searching glances around the alley, up above him, in front of him and behind him, he pulled out a tiny motorbike, which, with another wave of his hand, enlarged.

Harry ran his hand over the worn leather seat almost reverently and with a type of fondness that someone would show a dearly beloved pet. He checked each small detail of the old bike, looking for anything that could have been damaged during the long flight, as Harry realised that he had been moving around quite allot to get comfortable. Checking the last part, the exhaust, Harry gave the bike a clean bill of health and promptly straddled it. When Sirius had given the bike to Harry he had confessed that he'd lost the keys some time ago, probably back at Godric's Hollow. Harry had just smirked at his Godfather and pressed his index finger against the ignition switch and the old girl roared into life as though she were brand new.

It didn't take an hour for Harry to race through the city to the small town of Forks although it should have done and time shorter time was probably directly connected to the speed at which he had pushed the old bike, unwilling to spend to much time racing through the cold wet weather as his shields against basic diseases could only last for so long. From the town, contrary to what the Estate Agents thought, it didn't take him twenty minutes to get to the house he had recently purchased. His new house which was small and quaint yet slightly weather worn and some parts of the roof Harry could see were in a certain state of disrepair, some slate tiles from the roof were either in pieces on the floor from where they had fallen and shattered or leaning in a pile against the wooden slats that made up the walls. Although it was more of a cabin then a house it suited his purpose quite perfectly. With a small tired grin he chained up his bike to the metal railings which lined the steps leading to the cellar, and entered his new house warily. Harry knew that he'd have to fix the roof and very soon, preferably before it rained again but apart from that the furnishings were clean and comfortable, although they weren't the most impeccable that he'd seen, it was obvious that they had often been darned with odd bits of different materials but Harry loved it and he knew that it would quickly become his home.

Harry pulled out his bags from his pockets slowly, one by one and each one he dropped unceremoniously on the floor where they landed without a sound. Harry waved his hand lazily as he allowed himself to fall back on the couch and curl his legs underneath him wearily. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as each suitcase enlarged to its original size causing the luggage to be in a small jumbled heap in the middle of the living room floor. The excitement of the day and the impending jet-lag found it's way into Harry's system as he allowed himself to fall into a deep dreamless sleep that for once was untroubled by his frequent nightmares

xXxXx

Waking up, Harry found, was a very hard thing to do. His limbs didn't seem to want to co-operate with his commands, whether this was because of the extremely uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in or because the time differences between the two countries was affecting his body and natural sleeping patterns. As he stretched from his position he felt his spinal cord crack back into place, rolling his ankles and his wrists gained him extra cracks and groans from the weary joints. As he sat up he allowed himself to really examine the room he had crashed in. He once again noticed the darned furniture but this time he was able to take in the worn carpet that would have been soft if it weren't for the amount of times it had been walked across, the wooden coffee table in the middle of the room was unsteady and the previous owners of the house had folded up a wad of white paper in order to keep it usable. The walls had various shapes of bright cream paint, as though pictures that had been hanging there for years had been recently taken down. To his left was a large bookcase which stood wall to wall, floor to ceiling, completely empty.

Dragging himself from the makeshift bed Harry willed himself to walk to the Kitchen and as promised he found it was fully applianced. A large fridge freezer stood to one side of the window next to a large sink which was built into strong wooden worktops. Under these was a new washing machine and dishwasher which Harry had specifically asked to be supplied, even going as far as to wire some muggle money to the agency to buy them for him. As his eyes swept the rest of the room he noticed a small dining table that couldn't hold more then four or five at the most and a new microwave. Harry quickly abandoned the kitchen in favour of examining the rest of the house. The stairs were wooden but seemed to be very sturdy to walk up, the bedroom was large but quite bare holding only a double bed, bedside table and a large wardrobe which was mirrored by the second bedroom. The bathroom was small but quaint with a small bath and shower against two of the walls and a toilet and sink against the other.

Yes, Harry thought once again, this would suit my purpose quite nicely.

**A/N – Wow thanks so much to everyone that reviewed, more than I expected to be honest. So for everyone who can't wait for Harry to meet the Cullens it'll either happen next chapter or the beginning of the chapter after that I haven't decided yet.**

***It's nothing against any Americans reading but I'm British so there's gonna be a difference between how Harry acts and how other characters act and speak...well that's what I'm planning lol.**

**Thanks again for reading, review if you want...or don't it's up to you :)**

**Lol**

**E.V.S.**


	3. I Just Wanna Live

**I Just Wanna Live**

_I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are creepin' about  
These people are freakin' me out (these days)  
It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid about the people I meet  
Why are they talkin' to me  
And why can't anyone see_

I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  


_I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte_

Two days passed without any fault. For once. Three days into his extended stay in the small town, Harry had woken up to a loud persistent knocking on his front door and it took him a few seconds after he had once again regained consciousness to realise that, yes he was awake and had just been woken up and yes there was someone knocking at the old door. Which had been reinforced the day before with all the magical means of protection he could think of. Harry groaned out a muffled curse into his pillow only a millisecond before instantaneously motivating himself and running downstairs, with the amount of speed that before had only been managed on his Firebolt. He flung the door open with a small amount of force, only to come face to face with a rather large bellied delivery man, who was dressed in a gray shirt and worn blue jeans, wearing a name tag that identified him as Paul. Harry blinked twice quickly in succession conveying confusion in his action before the realisation came upon him. Only weeks before he left England he had used the computer in his Godfathers house, which Sirius had become addicted to ever since Remus had acquired it, to order some things for himself and his new home.

"Got some packages 'ere fer a H. Potter." The delivery man said in a gruff scratchy voice that was accented strongly, although he couldn't tell from which point of America the man had originally come from.

"Yes that's me." Harry answered without hesitation while pulling the door open slightly more so he could stand in the gap that separated the inside of his house to the small worn porch.

"Righ' sign 'ere 'n 'ere." The man said in that same gruff voice while he pointed out the two dotted lines on the paper where he was to sign and handed over a simple black ball point pen. Harry took both the paper which was attached to a black clipboard and the pen so he could lean on the door to sign his name. The Boy-Who-Survived couldn't help but let out a small quiet and contained chuckle when he realised that all his fan girls had to do to get his signature was to have something delivered to him in the muggle way. He handed both the form with the clipboard and the pen back and held the door open while stepping to the side, out of the way so that the various packages could be brought through to the living room, they were set carefully on the floor in his living room by the side of each other all except the small box which was quickly put on the mismatched coffee table.

"Could I check them before you leave please." Harry said in a kindly manner to the man. He didn't answer fully, just grunted and leaned against the door frame, obviously used to the request from his customers. He stood there in silence watching the young man open each and every parcel quickly checking the products before moving on to the next one.

"Thanks." Harry said with a nod and a smile of appreciation once each one had been confirmed by him and with another disinterested grunt the man left quickly, walking flat-footed down the pavement.

Harry bit back a laugh at the slightly rude behaviour which caused no and closed the door with a snap behind the older man who was just pulling away from the pavement in his truck most likely on his way to deliver other orders around the town of Forks.

Harry swept back the hair from his face, reminding himself to go get it cut soon, and picked up the nearest box. He pulled it onto his knee and gently split the brown tape with his handy pocket knife before easing the lid up slowly so he could pull out the blocks of polystyrene that lined the box. Once it had been disposed of Harry was able to pull out the shiny light blue laptop and midnight blue laptop bag. He grinned and placed the light technology on the table in front of him, next to the small box that had been placed there, and dragged the next package towards him, and sure enough a few minutes later a new mobile phone joined the laptop on the table. The next box, which just so happened to be the biggest, held a brand new, 35 inch, high definition, flat, plasma screen, television. Harry let out a whoop of appreciation for his new toy and moved on to unpack the other boxes that cluttered his living room. He uncovered a stereo and speakers. An Olympus digital camera and all the extras to go with it. The last box he reached for was the small square one that still stood on the table by the side of the Acer laptop and phone. Harry split the tape with a small flick of his knife and uncovered a dark blue key ring and key fob emblazoned by the burgundy, black and gold of the Porsche logo as well as a formal letter outlining where to pick up his brand new car. Harry wouldn't admit it but this delighted him more then the other parcels. He knew that the only way he would be able to continue to travel by road would be to purchase a car, in his condition the bike would have caused more major problems with his system, as fragile as it was at the moment.

Scooping up his new car keys and the old house keys in one hand and his jacket in the other Harry closed his eyes and allowed his conscious mind to fall into his own body to seek out his magical core, it was fascinating to see the different streaks of bright colour flashing across his vision, the brightness the only indication of how much magical energy he had reserved. With a deep breath Harry twisted his upper torso and soon found himself being squeezed through a very small constricting pipe. It felt like hours before he could finally fell the hard ground under his feet although in reality it had only been a few seconds, he took in a deep breath of fresh air before proceeding out of the dingy alley he had apparated to in Seattle. The car showroom was just across the road, huge glass windows showed the cars held inside and the modern building just screamed expensive. Harry looked both ways before making his way towards the showroom and towards his brand new Porsche. He bypassed the cars lined up on an angle outside, the roof; bonnet, door and window of each vehicle were decorated in tiny water droplets separated perfectly by the wax on the cars. He walked into the building via two large automatic doors made entirely of glass that looked so fragile, as though anyone could break in and steal anything they wanted, he was greeted by a false smile from the salesperson. After his explanation that he had already purchased a vehicle from there the bright smile dimmed and Harry was pointed towards a back office.

xXxXx

Three hours later Harry was speeding down the long country road that led the way to his house. His new car purred like a satisfied kitten that had just got the cream as he toed the gas pedal carefully, pushing it to go faster, no way near it's highest speed limit which was well over 190 miles per hour. Harry pulled into his driveway in one smooth motion and braked just in time to stop himself from smashing into the already frail building. It was only when he stop the engine and pull his keys out of the ignition did he actually realise that he needed to visit the Forks hospital, he had researched the Hospital before moving to Forks mostly because he needed to know if it was capable of 'handling him'. The website had been the funniest thing he'd ever seen; the hospital had been described as some type of holiday resort instead of a place to treat people. Remus had told him to go there straight away, or as soon as he had got over his jet lag at least, so that he could inform them of his condition just in case anything huge went wrong, not that he would willingly go anyway. So without getting out of the car Harry restarted his engine and carefully pulled out of his driveway still not used to the pure power that the engine held. He slowly reversed backwards down the small driveway and quickly spun the car around to face the way he was going. The hospital wasn't hard to find as shown by the map he had seen on the website, all he really needed to do was drive straight forward down the only main road that led through the centre of Forks considering it was such a small place, which so conveniently the hospital was right beside.

The car park he pulled into wasn't one that he normally expected to be associated with a hospital, even one as small as this one. The car park was small and each space was relatively large especially considering the average width of the average car. It seemed like his new Porsche was the most expensive car there, with the exception of a slick Mercedes parked the farthest away from the doors of the hospital waiting area. Although Harry found this slightly unusual he shrugged it off, some people were allowed to be reclusive. In the Wizarding world it wasn't seen as unnatural, everyone was wary of each other.

xXx

"Good morning." A doctor greeted him as he hopped up onto the trolley like bed, the mattress sunk under his body weight and it may not have been overly comfortable it wasn't hugely uncomfortable, "I'm Doctor Berkley usually you would have Doctor Cullen but he's in surgery right now."  
"Okay."

"Right. Well I've read over your file and since you are refusing the normal treatments for this disease then Doctor Cullen and I have decided to just give you various antibiotics to stand in for your immune system and enforce a check-up every two weeks. Things like this could become very unstable."

"I understand."

"Good, now I know that you signed one of these in your last hospital but we would like you to sign another one just in case the other isn't valid in American hospitals, you know how the government is." The Doctor handed him a form. After reading it carefully and understanding that it was a type of DNR (Do Not Resuscitate) although it applied to any and all treatments, he signed it.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you need to do today?" Harry asked.

"No, since your files from your English hospital are pretty recent all we need to do is sort out a regime for you and I'm sure Doctor Cullen will contact you on a more personal level to talk to you."

"That's okay with me."

"Okay." The doctor slipped the form into his notes and shook his hand, "It was nice meeting with you today Mr Potter."

"Pleasure." And with that very brief meeting Harry left the hospital. It was rather unusual for a skilled and trained doctor to take his decision for no treatment lightly. It took the Healers in St. Mungos months to finally realise that no matter what he was refusing treatment, although they didn't usually treat this anyway it was a really rare thing in Wizards. Harry stepped out of the Hospitals automatic doors and breathed in the brisk cool air that always hung around when the ocean wasn't that far away. He closed his eyes and took another breath of fresh air. After his small moment of peaceful serenity Harry pulled out his keys and pressed the small button to electronically unlock his brand new car. The Porsche gave out a satisfactory bleep and the small lights on the side of the car flashed to prove that it was open. Harry reached for the handle to pull the driver's door open when he heard it. A car. Pulling into the parking lot. Although this wasn't out of the ordinary the car was. Silver, shiny and sleek. The brand new model of Volvo swept into the parking lot and pulled expertly into a free parking space, fitting perfectly between the black Mercedes and the fence that ran the perimeter of the lot. Harry blinked twice at the sleek car. The doors opened and five of the most beautiful people he had ever seen climbed out.

**A/N – I know slightly less detail and slightly shorter but I needed this chapter to fill in some gaps before Harry met the Cullen's. I'll try to put the link to a picture of the Porsche on my profile but I'm not promising anything lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**E.V.S.**


	4. Ultraviolet

**Ultraviolet**

_That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet_

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

_Ultraviolet - Stiff Dylans_

Or at least the most beautiful people he had seen on this side of the ocean. He had met Veela's after all, and although these five had a type of natural beauty, it couldn't contend with the allure that all Veela's excreted from their bodies each second. Looking the teenagers over with a critical eye Harry was able to assess them and their forms. One of them was big and brawny with a great amount of muscle that was in no means hidden under the thin shirt he wore (which in itself was sort of suspicious considering the whether wasn't exactly warm). One of his hands held that of the tall blonde female. She was slim and her long legs were accentuated by a pair of high heels, her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and she was stood posed as though she were a supermodel.

Next to that woman, was a smaller girl, almost (dare he say) pixie like, she had short black hair that was intentionally stuck out in all directions. She was holding the hand of another teenager. This one however wasn't at all as brawny as the other but he stood with his shoulders stiff and back straight with his head held high. He looked; harry thought, kind of like a soldier.

The last male to climb out of the car was amazingly beautiful. He held none of the attributes of the others but he seemed to draw all attention to himself. With golden red hair and beautiful pale skin, he was as tall as the soldier like teen but he was slimmer and less muscled. From where he stood, Harry could see long fingers curled around a set of keys and behind the car Harry could picture strong legs encased in baggy denim.

These people seemed almost too perfect to be human. If he didn't know any better he would have labelled them as being Veela, just like the ones he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup back in fourth year, but he felt no allure coming from them and only two of them were blonde, as well as one being too big and one being too small.

Pixie would also have been a rather accurate suggestion for the small black haired girl but the brawny one would have never suited that description and Pixies weren't known to associate out of their clans. Or, Harry thought, they could be very beautiful humans. He quickly dismissed that idea once again with the same explanation to himself that no human was that beautiful or even could ever be that beautiful.

Harry took another moment to assess the group. He noticed immediately that something was different about their skin. They looked almost as though they were glowing ethereally under the clouded sky and they were pale... so pale that they looked dead. As the small pixie like girl shut the car door Harry noticed her slight hesitation in touching everything, she looked as though she was holding herself back, like she was too strong for the things around her. But that was impossible...wasn't it. He could understand the behaviour from the brawny man but not the small girl.

In his short experience in the Magical world there was only one possible explanation left and only one way he could in this environment, test it without getting himself killed instantly or having his magic exposed.

"Vampire." Harry breathed inaudible to any human ear, to check whether his sketchy guess was right.

All five of their heads whipped around instantaneously to stare at him with guarded and unblinking eyes. By instinct they all huddled together. It was a defence mechanism in order to try and protect themselves but they weren't quite crouching like they would if they were hunting but ready to pounce in his direction if they needed to. Harry knew that if they had pounced then he wouldn't have stood a chance against them considering he had left his wand back at his house - locked in a wooden box reinforced with all the spells for locking and concealment he had ever learnt - and it would have taken him too long to call upon his wandless magic since he hadn't used it for about a year or so.

"Be calm," Harry whispered softly assuring them of his coming in peace, knowing that they would hear without problems, "Your secret is safe with me, I will not expose you."

Harry watched calculatingly as the four tallest Vampire teenagers turned to stare at the smallest pixie like female. It seemed as though she was looking up at one of the boys, the beautiful one, and nodding to him all the while whispering something in the process to the others. The youngest male Vampire, who was also the driver of the silver Volvo she was nodding to, turned his head and caught Harry's green almost emerald eyes with his own bright golden topaz.

Harry gasped in surprise as something scorching and sizzling seemed to wake up inside his chest and shuddered throughout his body. His magic. Untamed. It was responding massively to this young Vampire. Then Harry could feel it thrumming through his every vein in every single part of his small body, moving viciously and feral under the surface of his skin causing it to erupt in warm thrilling goose bumps. The magic crashed through his body wave after wave with no possible outlet for him to feed it to.

His heir ring set with a large ruby usually served for a place for him to accumulate his magic but unfortunately he had also left that at home locked away with his wand. Maybe he would take it out of storage just to stop this event from happening again. It would have to be hidden under a concealment charm of course-

He was pulled from his train of thought when another violent wave of his untamed magic wracked his small frame causing him to sway dangerously on his feet. In order to steady himself he had to lean heavily against his new car while he pleaded for his magic to calm down.

Then as soon as it had started, it was over.

The Topaz eyed Vampire had turned away unaware of Harry's peculiar predicament. The young Wizard crouched to the ground and with both hands quickly fed the excess magic into the gravel that made up the car park floor. He was afraid. His magic had never acted like that...had never been so out of his control. It made him wonder about what could have happened if the Vampire hadn't looked away as quickly as he did. Would his magic just keep on feeding itself under his skin? Would it have disappeared by itself? And his biggest concern, if he hadn't have pushed it into the gravel, would it have rushed back to his core and damaged the strong outer shell that kept his almost feral magic under control?

A cold hand brought him out of his reverie as it tightened in an almost vice like grip around his forearm. Harry looked down into the depths of deep Topaz eyes which seemed to sparkle like precious jewels embedded into perfect unblemished white marble. Her bright smile caused him to do the only thing that he could do...smile back. It was obvious that this Vampire wouldn't hurt him, she wouldn't have placed herself so close to him if her intentions were bad.

"Hi."

"Umm...Hi."

"I'm Alice Cullen." Her voice was so beautiful and angelic it made him become almost instant friends with her.

"Harry."

"I've been waiting to meet you."

"Okay?" The word was a question and an invitation for the girl- Alice to explain.

She led him towards the automatic doors that led into the Hospital.

"I've just been in here."

"I know silly but you haven't eaten."

"How did you-?"

"Never mind that now. I want to introduce you to all of us. Jasper Hale is the man on the left, he's my mate. That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen who're also mates and the one disappearing around that corner is Edward Cullen, he's going to speak to Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Our father of sorts."

"I think he's my doctor."

"Probably."

"Why is Edward going to see him the other doctor said he was in surgery?"

"He'll be finished soon; Edward will just wait in his office until Carlisle is finished."

"Oh."

The soft giggle which fell from her lips was beautiful and melodious and seemed to light up the whole room with colour. Her laugh was even more angelic then her voice, it reminded him of the tiny fairies which would decorate the Christmas trees in Hogwarts.

"We're going to be best friends, you know?"

"I have best friends already." Harry said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Oh, I know, but you don't have to be exclusive you know."

Harry was about to ask how exactly she knew, it was about to be the next sentence out of his mouth until-

"As I live and breathe, it's Harry James Potter*!"

**A/N – Hey hey hey! Lol. A slightly shorter chapter but I thought I'd be a little bit mean, the next chapter is mostly going to be a filler but hang on to your knickers cause the one after that is full of action :). **

**I have a few people in mind for the newcomer although I'm not sure yet. If you want to have some say on who you think it should be then the names I have are Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville. I'll be happy to know what you think.**

*******- I admit I stole this from a different Harry/Twilight crossover I read with Neville saying it to Harry whos Alias was Evan (I think) but I can't remember the name of the author or the Fic so I'm really sorry. The line just kinda stuck with me and I needed something for my Harry Potter character to say and this was absolutely perfect. Lol.**


	5. Bring Me to Life

**Bring Me to Life**

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

_  
__Bring me to Life - Evanescence_

Harry whipped his head around in one smooth movement; the Vampires around him winced at the sudden crack that emerged from unused joints. Sure enough there she was, stood by the door to the cafeteria and leaning against the white door frame with a black leather clad shoulder.

"If it isn't Miss Luna Lovegood." Harry stood up to face her head on his arms folded in front of him and a single eyebrow raised to appraise the figure in front of him, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Indeed she was. Her whole body was covered in padded leather, through which you could still see a slender frame no matter how short she was, Harry realised that if it weren't for her shoulder length blonde hair she would be rivalling Alice. Under her arm she carried a black helmet which seemed too large in her small arms; it was decorated with the 'Harry-Potter-Symbol' as it had been deemed by Britain's Wizarding World, a dark green bolt of lightning. She wore black leather boots with no heel that zipped up to her knees over the thick padding. A small carefree smiled played on her lips and her once distant eyes now held the same guarded expression that every Witch or Wizard wore however her grey iris danced with new found humour.

Harry stood up in one fluid motion and pulled her into a tight embrace. His head was buried in her dirty blonde hair which, Harry noted, usually smelt of cinnamon now smelt strongly of cherries. On nights spent in makeshift muggle tents this used to be the only thing that consoled him as the deaths of the day played clearly through his mind and Luna would in her own strange way pat him on the head like a dog and hum a strange tune. Coincidently this would also be the time that she would promise that things would definitely get better. He had never before allowed himself to hope that it would. It was on a night like this that she told him of what the future would hold, although she wasn't a Seer Harry couldn't help but wonder what other strange gifts she held.

"How did you find me? How did you get here? Is there any more news? Are you okay? Do they need me back in England? How are-"

"Harry!" Luna swatted his shoulder with a little impatience but mostly amusement, "Slow down and leave me time to answer."

"Sorry, I just...wow."

"I have that effect on people. Sirius and Remus told me where you were and plus you forgot about the two way tracking charm you put in that bracelet you gave me for Christmas."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Someone needs to look after you." She raised an eyebrow at the wizard who shrugged and offered a small smile.

He grabbed her again and pulled her into another bone crushing hug, "I can't believe you're here. Come sit down and meet my new...friends." Harry didn't know quite how to introduce them; they had only known each other for a few minutes and in Harry's life that hardly warranted the label of friends.

"This is Alice," Harry pointed to the young woman that he knew would get on with his strange friend, her face held a look of confusion that seconds later was wiped away by a large smile, "Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Hello Vampy friends."

The Vampires gave the young woman a small nod of acknowledgement not surprised to know that she knew what they were considering Harry did as well. The exception was the Pixie like female who stood up and dragged the blonde to their table, muttering quietly but rapidly about not being able to see the other young woman arrive. Harry watched with a smile as his best friend placed her helmet on the table in front of her and became caught up in a heated debate with Alice. Harry just shook his head in amusement when he seated himself next to Luna and was instantly brought into the conversation. Though why he would know anything about Italian Leather Shoes he had no idea.

"You should eat something." Jasper said in a surprisingly calm voice which, Harry thought, did not match his exterior look.

"I don't feel very hungry; I'll just grab something when I get home."

"The problem is that you never feel hungry Harry. I blame those no-good, child neglecting, bas-"

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed cutting her off from her tirade, "Please be your usual nice, happy self."

"I can't help it Harry those Muggles just strike a chord in me that is so often forgotten about." The blonde girl smiled dreamily as she looked at Harry.

"I know Sis." Harry smiled and hugged his almost sister to his side in a loving gesture just as someone sat at their table.

There he was again. Edward. His golden Topaz eyes were fixed on the small Wizard. Harry could feel it again. The tell tale throbbing from his core as wave after wave of feral magic consumed his body. Filling his every atom with positively charged elation. His heartbeat picked up and Harry could feel the vampires surrounding him listening to his thumping pulse speed up rapidly. The magic once again thrummed just underneath the surface of his skin beating three times faster then his heart and filling his body with strange magical warmth, it was as though someone had cast a warming charm on his body.

The sound of his magic beating as though it were being pumped from his heart masked his actual heartbeat and the Vampires around him became rather worried for the Wizards health...nobody's heart could ever beat that fast. Harry felt the magic making its way through the layers of skin seeping upwards to the skins surface, igniting a pleasurable fire in his every nerve and causing goose bumps to once again erupt across his body each tiny hair on his arms and body stood on end as though he had been electrocuted. Lunas eyes widened at her brothers magical behaviour, she bit her lip in worry and reached out to touch him....Before remembering something she had read in Hogwarts Library.

"Harry! Harry!" She exclaimed into his ear, "You have to snap out of it, listen to my voice."

Her small hands began to shake as she felt the seeping magic begin to project outwards, "If you don't calm down then you will destroy everything." She assumed this would work, at the mention of hurting others Harry would usually calm down almost immediately and his magic would be siphoned off to one of his safety vessels.

"Harry are you okay?" Edward asked softly, concerned for the small human sat across from him.

Harry bit back a loud moan of indecent pleasure at the smooth beautiful voice that penetrated his brain. Soft, tiny tendrils of pure magic seeped out of his skin to lick against Edwards pale outstretched hand. Unfortunately it wasn't something that could be seen by anyone other then a Witch or Wizard or else every Vampire would have been able to work out exactly what was going on.

"Need to go, sorry." And with that Harry leapt from his seat and fled the dining hall. Leaving behind him a group of very confused Vampires and one very concerned Witch who stared at the place he had disappeared through.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, "Why did his heart speed up and why the hell did he run away like that?"

"I don't know but he was fine before Edward started staring at him." Alice turned an accusing gaze to him.

"I didn't do anything to him and I was not staring."

"Well what was he thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know...every time I tried to read him it was as though a steel wall was keeping me out."

"What about you Jasper could you read him?"

"Not at first, when he sat down. But after Edward started staring at him- and yes you were staring - I was like an elastic band snapping. He felt so many things and I can't possibly sum them up into one."

"Is he going to be okay Alice?"

"I don't know," Alice sat silently still in absolute concentration as she tried to focus on anything related to the mysterious young man but the only clear picture she could get were Harry's face and a strange green light, "I can't see anything properly...wait...I see a man with...blue eyes and dark hair. Nothing else but he seems to be laughing but not maliciously just in joy."

"You do know I am still here." Luna said with a smile.

"Oh." Emmett said while turning to look at the blonde young woman, "Well what happened to him?"

"I'm not sure and even if I did know I wouldn't have been able to tell you, it's against our Laws. I do know that it's a good thing though. Harry just over-reacted." Luna stood up fluidly and picked up her helmet, "We should go find him."

-----

Harry threw his brand new mobile phone to the ground in frustration, anger and confusion, smashing it into pieces as it hit the tarmac of the road he was walking along. He had tried multiple times during his run to contact someone that could help him, Neville's and even Ginny's phone were engaged and there was only one person left to contact. At that moment he was stood in front of an empty field and from the length of time he had been running and phoning he knew that he must be somewhere near his house although he couldn't see it yet.

A few minutes later and a few meters down the long road Harry found himself calm and in control enough to go to a pay phone nearby and contact Moony's magical enhanced Phone.

"Hello." Harry heard a tired voice, he had forgotten about the unhelpful time changes between the continents.

"Moons, I need your help. I need you to come here straight away...bring Sirius. Please Remus quickly." Harry murmured quickly with a slight desperate note in his voice.

"We'll be right there Cub." Remus said into the phone sounding slightly more awake, before the pay phone went dead. Harry beat at a low nearby wall with balled up closed fists, trying to find an outlet for the untamed magic which still thrummed throughout his body.

Warm strong hands enclosed around his upper arms and pulled Harry around to face them as soon as those arms were wrapped around him Harry fell to his knees on the road, still wrapped in Remus' arms which caused the older male to fall with him.

"We're here Cub. We're here. Calm down now and tell us everything." Remus muttered as he pulled Harry onto his lap and cradled him backwards and forwards in an attempt to stop the tears which seeped out of his Godson-in-laws eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry asked through his sobbing.

"He'll be here in a minute; he was in the bath when you called."

"Right..." Harry trailed off as he returned Remus' embrace, "I'm so confused Remy. I don't know what to do."

"Start with what made you so upset."

"It's kind of complicated." The dark haired Wizard admitted into Remus' shoulder.

"Just explain what you can Cub." Harry nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Alright...Well, there's this person-"

"A male person?" Remus asked with a very Sirius like smirk.

"Erm yeah," Harry blushed deeply before continuing in a quiet voice, "It's happened twice, every time he looks at me my magic reacts. It just bursts out of my core and runs through my entire body and when he spoke to me my magic leapt out to him...Why did that happen? It's never happened to me before."

"Did it burn? But in a good way. Did it make you feel as though you would never live if it stopped?"

Harry looked at one of his Godfathers with weary eyes which spoke of what this young man had to go through in his life before connecting their eyes and saying in the most serious voice he could manage, "Yes."


	6. Hero

**Hero**

_Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came._

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.

_Hero - Nickelback_

"Harry you've found your mate!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, once he heard the last statement immediately after his apparition into the small Muggle town. He whooped in joy as he swung his Godson up off his Mates lap to swing him around in a wide arch in mid air, "Well done Prongslet! Who is it? When can we meet him? Tell me Harry?" Sirius questioned while firmly shaking the thin shoulders that rested beneath his hands.

"I...I don't know. He's...different-" Harry stammered once Sirius had stopped shaking him and had allowed him to stand unaided.

"Well of course he is, no ordinary person could match up to your wonderfulness."

"You're my Godfather you're biased." Harry grinned at Sirius' large smile. It was almost too large to be natural.

"Well duh. Now tell me what his name is?"

"Ummm...Edward. Edward Cullen." Harry said slowly with a hesitant note in his voice, knowing that if he didn't surrender the information then the unpleasant and rather nauseating experience of Sirius shaking him would begin again.

"And why is he so different?" Remus asked calmly as he slowly stood up and brushed off the dust and dirt from his once clean pants.

"Well, he and his family are Vam..." Harry's sentence trailed off as he caught sight of the five Vampires walking around the corner looking murderous. At least as murderous as vegetarian Vampires could be. They had heard absolutely everything he had said.

"You promised us Harry." Alice cried out obviously upset at his decision to tell his Godfathers their secret and Harry knew that if she were human then tears would have been trailing down her face. But Harry only had eyes for his newly found mate who was looking at him with a confused, angry, gaze. His perfect mouth set into a grim line and his bright eyes narrowed dangerously at the human wizard. Harry's overactive magic once again reacted, this time it was stronger then any of the previous times...it seemed that the danger written all over Edwards pale face was making the young Vamp even more attractive to Harry's subconscious mind.

"Who are you Harry?" Edward asked in a low growl that told of the impending danger the young Gryffindor was in.

Harry felt the erotic groan escape his mouth as though it was being ripped from his chest. He felt his potent magic, that previously was slowly creeping out of his skin towards the male, suddenly burst out to hit Edward as though it were a wide spread invisible explosion or at least a slap on the face. It was unstoppable and irrevocable.

Sirius almost dived to Harry's side as his Godson began to fall limply like a puppet whose strings had been cut. It was a fruitless attempt to catch the weak Wizard before he hit the ground. While Remus after sparing a worried glance to his Godson, headed over to the young Vampires in an effort to explain at least the basics. The Werewolf stopped in his tracks as he sniffed the stench that hung in the air around the Teenagers. In a furious battle of wills Moony forced away his monthly host and leaped to the fore front of Remus' mind to face what he saw as enemies. The Vampires recognised the strong putrid scent immediately; they sensed the moon controlled werewolf inside the human body almost collectively and crouched. Waiting for an attack. Luna was trying to get between them in an attempt to break apart the impending fight. She put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, not to push him back because she knew it would be useless anyway, but to remind him just where he was and what he was doing. She had hoped that this movement would alert Edward and the rest of the coven of their actions.

It seemed like minutes or hours had passed since the teenagers had stepped around the corner but in reality it had only been seconds at the very least. Harry found himself blinking rapidly to clear his stunned mind. He managed to come to his senses just as Moony began to circle the rigid Vampires. Growls were being distributed between the parties as Remus began to take on some of Moony's traits, Harry noticed Remus' eyes begin to yellow and his teeth begin to sharpen. Luna finally realised the futility of her attempts and ducked out from between the two parties to join Harry and Sirius kneeling on the floor.

"Sirius-" Harry murmured in a worried yet weary voice, "Stop Moony...It's my mate-"

"Stay here." Sirius ordered and with a small yet very gentle push Harry was propped up against the brick wall with his hands being held by a worried Witch. He watched Sirius attempt to pull back his submissive mate from the Vampires but Moony resisted sending a fierce growl his way and a furious snap of his teeth.

"Remus Lupin and Moony. I command you to stop." The wolf went to take a step forward towards the group of crouching teenagers, but the invoked bond would not let him due to a precise clause in their bonding contract that had been put in place for one of these very circumstances. The wolf let out a whine of protest as Remus fought his way back to the forefront of his mind and pushing his less then calm alter ego once again to the back. Once the wolf was under his control Sirius pushed him towards Harry while he talked in hushed tones to the Vampires in an attempt to calm the group down. But Alice was by Harry's side in a second, joining the blonde Witch in her worrying.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked pressing her cold hands to his clammy, pale, face.

"Alice 'm fine. Need Edward." Before she could even turn around to look for her brother, the mind reader was behind her. He motioned with one hand for the girls to move slightly to the side so he could reach the human.

Harry reached up surprisingly quickly due to his incapacitated state, and interlaced their fingers locking them in place between their bodies. The coldness seeping from Edwards body was ignored by Harry in favour of pulling the vampire slightly closer and sighing in relief.

The magical reaction was instantaneous. Harry's strong magic leaped up throughout Edward's unneeded organs to his impenetrable marble like skin. Edward's eyes glazed as he went into a trance that he swore he had never experienced in all his life both mortal and immortal. The bond raced through him alighting his senses, making them even sharper if it were possible. He felt as though he could hear all the way to Japan, run all the way to Italy and see all the way to New York and he didn't know what made him do it but all of a sudden he was gathering the human Wizard in his arms. Edward dragged Harry onto his lap, and cradled him in the crook of his arms while waiting for the magical explosion to subside.

Harry's magic soon settled as did the bond between them. Harry caught his breath after a couple of minutes and looked up into the face of the extremely attractive male above him.

"Hi." Harry whispered softly once his clenched eyes were fluttering open.

"Hey." Edward answered with another confused expression.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Sirius asked rushing to his Godsons side, "Nice to meet you by the way." Sirius grinned at his Godsons mate.

"Yeah Siri I'm fine. That was...Wow."

"I know right that what Remus and I felt when we first saw each other after our seventeenth birthdays." The grin that adorned Sirius' face was enough to affect Harry's frown.

"Where's your family?" Harry asked Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Remus took them into your house. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, just my car is back in the hospital car park."

"Alice can go collect it later."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Are you two coming in?" Sirius butted in. Harry just nodded and attempted to unwind his body from his mates. Edward held him still and with a fleeting glance looked up to Sirius then back down at Harry. The Wizard nodded in understanding.

"Hey Siri, could you give us a couple of minutes please we'll come join you once we've had the chance to talk."

"Of course Prongslet." Sirius ruffled his Godsons short hair before making his way down the lane to Harry's new yet old house.

Harry looked up into Edwards bright Topaz eyes as the Vampire looked down into the bright green irises of Harry's. The human sat up slowly while still keeping contact with the cold hard skin of his mate. Seeing his mate struggle with pulling himself to his feet Edward took both the hands in his own and lifted the fragile body with extreme care.

"Thanks." Harry murmured as he found his balance.

"Are you going to tell me what happened just now?"

"Can I tell you later, I don't want to scare you away?"

"I doubt that will happen." Edward's mouth curled into a soft smile to mirror the delighted smile of his companion.

"You don't even know me." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black."

"That's a lot of names you got there." Edward stated in amazement as the pair began to make their way slowly to Harry's house.

"My birth name was Harry James Potter but my Godfathers who you just saw, adopted me last year."

"That was nice of them."

"Yes, it was rather nice, wasn't it?" Harry's beautiful smile caused Edward to step slightly closer and continue walking.

_**A/N – Woop another chapter! I hope you all enjoy...to me this chapter seems like it's a bit higglety-pigglety but that might just be me lol. The 'Talk' a lot of you are waiting for will come in the next chapter as well as a bit more Harry /Luna interaction. I can't wait to write it lol.**_

_**Anyways...Happy Reading**_

_**E.V.S.**_


	7. A Remus Sirius Interval

**Change - A Remus/Sirius interval**

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

_Change - Taylor Swift_

Sirius held his Godson in an extremely tight embrace with his mate stood to one side watching with a small smile playing about his lips. Sirius gave Harry one more squeeze, which the younger man returned, before letting him go.

It had been three days since Moony had received the distressed call from Harry and three days since the pair of them had apparated into Forks to help the young man. When Sirius first found out that his Godson had found his mate he was overjoyed, ecstatic even, even more so when he found out that the mate in question was a Vampire. As weird as that sounded, considering his own mate was a Werewolf. He just knew that the Vampire would look after Harry and protect him as much as possible...maybe...even change his mind about his treatment. Only good things could come from their bond no matter the result.

"Look after him." Sirius murmured under his breath as he addressed the Vampire whose hand he was currently shaking. The man in a teenager's body nodded sternly and took his place back at Harry's side with a tiny smile that threatened to bloom over his lips.

The two wizards stepped back away from the door and with one last smile they both gave their Godson a large grin and disapperated. Sirius could feel himself being pulled through, what seemed like, a straw or a pipe. Either way, it was small and confining. They landed on their feet steadily and gave each other a weary look before heading towards the liquor cabinet and pulling out a half-full bottle of Fire whiskey.

"I had hoped that Harry had changed his mind about his hospital treatment. Especially because he's met his mate now." Remus voiced aloud.

"Mhmm," Sirius said non-committedly before taking another swig of the alcohol.

"And, I think the Vampire is good for him." Another shrug from his quiet mate, "Sirius?"

"I know Moons."

"I think we need to get our story straight."

"What do you mean?" And true to his statement the ex-convict looked completely confused, his forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows pulled together.

"Well, if Harry doesn't want the Order to know where he is then we have to make up a reason as to why we were there. As soon as Dumbledore finds out that Harry has no intention of coming back anytime soon then he will come to us for answers."

"I see what you mean. Let's start planning then, we aren't Marauders for nothing you know."

-----

"Where did Harry go?" Dumbledore asked with his usual coaxing voice but without the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

"We don't know." Sirius said with a real concerned expression on his face. Although he did know where Harry was he was still concerned for his Godson just like he was every time he wasn't by Harry's side.

"We told you Albus, he left a note and by the time we received it he had already packed up and left." Remus explained with a very small smile at the man he once looked up to as a leader and a friend.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us why you apparated to Forks Washington?"

"We told you this as well, we found out about a peculiar Werewolf pack in the town, we thought that we had better check them out and talk to them about helping us."

"And you say that they were Muggle Wolves?"

"Yes, not even real Wolves, shape shifters I suppose the correct term would be. We decided that telling them about the Magical world would be a breach of the Statue of Secrecy. We thought that getting on the bad side of the American Ministry as well as the British was a very bad idea considering the amount of help we may need from them in the near future."

"This doesn't explain why you went to America when you knew Harry had run away."

"With all due respect Albus this is my grown up Godson we are talking about, if Harry decides that it is best he leaves, then I stand by his decision. Anyway, it's not like he's not planning on coming back. You read the letter; he's gone off to train himself."

"Yes. Yes, you are quite right Sirius. We shall leave him to train himself, but if he is not back within seven to eight months then we will be sending out search parties."

Remus looked to Sirius with hollow eyes as the old man stood up and left the room with the order members trailing out after him. Seven to eight months. Would their Godson last that long and still be well enough to fight? They didn't notice the wary and suspicious dark eyes still watching their movements from the corner of the large room with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

**A/N - Just a short change of chapter plans just to set the scene back in England and to give me more time to get the next chapter as perfect as possible. The next one is gonna be a massive part of the whole story, so...Don't miss it ^^.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support for this story and I hope you keep reading **

**Thanks x2**

**-E.V.S.**

**P.S. Plus I just wanted to tease you :P**


	8. Turn Away

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favourite colours,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

That if you say

_Goodbye today  
I'd ask you to be true_

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

__________ - My Chemical Romance_

Luna cradled the mug of rapidly cooling tea in one hand, holding the warmth close to her chest in an attempt to get rid of the ache that lingered there. The other hand was covering her eyes, she hoped, as she hid her face from view, that the tears streaming down her pale face would eventually dry up and stop. Her prayers hadn't been answered as she still felt the tears and the deep sorrow that founded them.

She had knocked on the door to wake her best friend up, it was nearing ten thirty and it was uncommon for him to sleep past nine at the latest. She slowly turned the door knob, giving him the chance to call out if he were in the middle of changing. No call was given. When she finally peeked into the room, Harry was sat with his head propped against the headboard with his eyes closed and his fists clench.

"Harry?" Luna called in a worried tone.

"Just a migraine Lu, didn't get much sleep. I'll be fi-" Harry's words were cut off as a great hacking cough shivered throughout his body, bringing goose bumps to his adopted sister's skin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He murmured, almost too silent for her to hear, "I'll just get up now." And without a second thought Harry opened his eyes a sliver and peeked out at his bedroom.

Luna watched her brother drag himself from his bed; his usually strong decisive movement were weak and slow, full of fatigue. As he stood up, it was on shaky legs and his body quivered with the effort of keeping himself upright. With his eyes barely open and his body unable to support him Harry forced himself to walk to the bathroom. Luna observed him as though she was being held back by impenetrable glass. Her fingers itched to go catch him before he fell. To hold him close and usher him back to bed where he could rest. Harry wouldn't have allowed it. His pride was something he valued, above nearly everything else. He had to almost drag himself through to the bathroom and from the doorway Luna could hear him sitting heavily down on the toilet lid and taking a deep breath.

Without a second thought she turned and she ran.

That's how she found herself here. Sat on the old porch of Harry's house, wearing an overly large Gryffindor t-shirt and a Ravenclaw jumper while holding a cup of tea.

She thought that her heart was breaking in her chest. She had never seen Harry look so defeated in her whole life. It was like his spirit had been sucked out of him as he slept, leaving the empty shell of this deathly sick person. His normally bright, cheerful green eyes were full of the pain of many years; Luna was faintly reminded of an old man who lived in her old village, whose eyes were pain filled from his rheumatism and frequent strokes.

This connection only made Luna's eyes water even more.

How can the pain of an eighty year old man whose wife had died years before, whose joints seized and locked in place for long amounts of time, who was paralysed in the left side of his face. Who was alone. Unloved. Unwanted. How can a seventeen year old boy relate to this pain? How can a seventeen year old boy possibly understand that he must soon give his life for a whole country maybe even the whole world?

But Luna saw it. She saw the pain swirling about in green depths mixed with a resigned feeling. She saw the clammy, pale skin which had broken out in a cold sweat. Dark purple smudges under his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. His shaking limbs from an unknown chill, as well as the effort of holding himself up. A hacking cough that wracked his whole body with shakes that lasted for minutes after the cough cleared. Luna saw it all. Her usual chirpy, cheerful, loving brother and best friend had been replaced by a man who has known pain and loss ever since he was a baby.

And she cried. Her tears fell in droplets from her chin to soak into the Ravenclaw jumper, some even landed in her cold tea, making the liquid ripple out from where the droplet broke the surface. She sniffed, unwilling to stand up and find a tissue yet not wanting to seem disgusting and wipe her nose with her hand or jumper.

Luna knew that she had to be strong. She had to be a Gryffindor for her brother, strong and brave. The young Ravenclaw knew that she would never replace Hermione, the brave Gryffindor who had thrown herself into the path of an unknown curse to save a group of helpless, defenceless children. Luna knew that if she were Hermione then she wouldn't have been able to sit in that hospital bed in constant pain just waiting for death, all the while staying with her best friend as he cried into her shoulder. She couldn't erase some of the pain Harry had gone through. As much as she wanted to. She wished that she could go back in time and prevent Harry from becoming friends with The Weasley, whose betrayal had hurt Harry more then the Gryffindor cared to say.

Luna wished that it had been her; it was a wish only uttered during the dead of night and in her constant stream of prayers to which ever God was listening. When she was living by herself, during the night, her anguished cries were the only things that could be heard. Her pleading to God and cursing to Fate.

Her brother was dying.

There was nothing she could do.

Nothing she could say.

Whenever it was mentioned to Harry his only words would be, 'As long as I kill him, before this kills me'. And Luna had to accept it. She had to live with her best friend day after day, watching his health; strength and magic deteriorate before her eyes. Watching as the sparkle from his beautiful eyes was lost. His Gryffindor spirit and will to live chipped to pieces with every hour, every day and every week that went by.

"Luna?" The smooth timid voice pulled her from her sorrow like a slap in the face.

"Edward, hi," She tried to rid her face from all traces of tears but she knew it was useless, her eyes would be red and puffy and her cheeks flushed.

"Luna, are you okay?" The Vampire asked, concerned for the young woman's health, "Do you need anything?" He asked. Deeply concerned for her well being.

"No, no I'm fine."

"Is this..." He stopped to consider his question once more before saying it out loud, "Luna, is this about Harry?" At those words, she tried to deny by shaking her head forcefully but the young Vampire wasn't fooled because he could smell the salty tang of the tears that ran down her face.

"Ask him. I can't tell you."

"Okay." And with one last light squeeze to her shoulder the Vamp had disappeared into the house and up to Harry's room.

Only minutes later (which gave Luna the time to calm time and wipe her tears away with her jumper), the teenager re-appeared again, this time he was holding a scowling Harry in his arms. Harry had his arms crossed over his chest and obviously didn't like the fact that he was being carried like a woman down to his boyfriends car.

"Eddie, put me down." Harry said in a tired voice which lacked its usual energy and seduction whenever he used the vampire's ridiculous nickname.

"No. I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"Edward, I know what's wrong with me." Harry's voice sounded weary, as though he had been talking for hours and his voice and his jaw was tired.

"I know you do. That's why I'm worried so much that you won't get treated." Edward looked back at the dumbfounded Blonde sat on the porch, "Are you coming Luna." She quickly grabbed the house keys from the bowl just inside the door before locking up the house and following her brother and his mate back to the Silver Volvo.

-----

"I wish you hadn't brought me here Edward." Harry murmured, he was sat propped up on a pile of brand new pillows on top of a brand new bed.

"I just want you to get better." The Vampire replied, turning to his mate. Harry pressed his forehead onto Edward's cool neck in a hopeless attempt to fend off yet another hot flash.

"I'm not going to get better Eddie." The brunette admitted in a small voice that conveyed the hopelessness that he felt.

"Won't you even try?"

Harry sighed and wrapped his hand around a bicep he moved as though he were in a bath full of treacle. He didn't know how he could help the Vampire understand or even make him understand.

"Do you remember the feeling you had, when you first realised that killing those men was an evil, twisted thing to do?" Harry whispered into the silence that blanketed the room.

"I do." Edward murmured back as he closed his eyes to block out his memories of those years in his long life.

"That hopelessness and resigned feeling because you knew that it was wrong. The hurt you felt for your family. The feeling of being so trapped in your own web of lies and sins that you know that you can't possibly be around somebody so good and untainted like Carlisle and Esme." Harry took a deep breath in the middle of his rant before finishing in a slightly calmer tone that was laced with the misery of his life, "But you know that no matter what you've done, no matter how many you've killed or led to death that they will always welcome you back with loving arms and a kiss on the forehead."

Edward didn't answer; he didn't think he could even if he had tried. Harry's attempt at helping him understand the reasons behind his lack of treatment had sent millions of thoughts and feelings cantering through his mind at an impossible pace. He wished Jasper was in the room. There was nothing else the Vampire could do but wrap his arms around his mate and cradle the fragile body in his arms.

"Will you tell me?" He eventually asked when his voice had decided to work again. Harry's eyes opened instantly and his green eyes were drawn to the light Topaz which hovered over him. Harry's lips quivered with the outright intention on saying no. Of course the Vamp would accept it but Harry couldn't help but feel the obligation he had to his dominant mate. How was he to tell Edward that in a few months that he had to go back to England without the Vampire knowing why? He knew of the war. He knew of magic. But he didn't know that Harry never planned on surviving.

"I-" Harry broke off to take a deep breath and to gain his strength by holding onto his boyfriend tightly, "I will."

"It was...barely a year ago, just eleven months actually. My very best friend had been hit with an unknown curse and she was in the hospital. She had urged me to go find something to eat since I hadn't left her side in days. As I walked down one of the corridors by my friend's room I saw two people, a man and a woman, standing outside a hospital door crying. This wasn't an unusual thing; we were in the middle of a war after all." Edward nodded in understanding as Harry's gaze left his own.

"Harry...you don't have to-"

"No. No I want to. Just give me a second." Harry swallowed before continuing.

"They were stood there crying but when they saw me walking past they stopped me. They asked me to go into the hospital room and say hello to their eight year old daughter, usually I say no to requests like that but I couldn't help myself. Her parents told me that she had Cancer. It had worked its way into her lymphatic glands and she would die...within the week." Harry paused again to sift through his memories, trying to find the words he could use.

"She was the first person the Healers had ever had to treat. Apparently the magic in a witches or wizards bloodstream kills any foreign cells which leads to the impossibility of cancer developing. But, her mother was muggle-born and her father a pureblood. The cells had evolved to her magic and had slowly spread. The healers found it too late. The best they could do was send her though Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy to try and give her longer to live." Harry's hands flexed around the bicep he hadn't realised he was still holding.

"Her name was Emma Leigh. She was an intelligent, calm, beautiful, little girl. All I could think of was how she was going to die. I couldn't handle it. I reached out and pressed my hand to her forehead..."

**A/N – AHHHH CLIFFHANGER. lol. I hope this quick update makes up for the amount of time it took me to write it .**

**This chapter is supposed to be really sad but I dunno if it is or not. What's your opinion?**

**What happened? What did Harry do? What happened to Emma????**

**Many thanks to all my Reviewers. Every one I get is read and appreciated!!**

**Special thanks to Ema for letting me use your name (Emaleigh Pightling).**

**Happy reading**

**-E.V.S.**

**P.S. I didn't name the MCR song purposefully, but it is actually called Cancer from their Album The Black Parade.**


	9. The Climb

**The Climb**

_I __can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_The Climb – Miley Cyrus_

Alice had both of her hands clutched tightly between Jaspers with the amount of strength that would shatter all of her bones if she had been human. His eyelids were clenched tightly shut in a hopeless attempt to shut out the foreign feelings running through him. Hi body was as rigid as a wooden board, his muscles strained and tensed under the impenetrable skin. Each sense was on high alert to the surroundings around him as he tried to the fight the feelings that now overwhelmed his ability. He had been in many battles throughout his ageless life. Had felt many things from the victims and the spectators that observed, but nothing had even come close to the pain that this small wizard-human felt.

Alice was trying to help as much as she could. Channelling all the calmness and love into her husband and lover so that he would feel calm himself. But she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the young man who was sat in her brother's room crying his heart out and the sympathy only added to the various overpowering feelings that had Jasper in his current state of distress. It was times like this she wished she was able to cry.

-----

Emmett lay on the bed that he shared with Rosalie. He had watched as his wife paced the room, listening to the monologue in the next room. Human mannerisms were always something that showed when she was in a state of anger or high anxiety. Her hands twisted around each other as the story was continued. They could both hear the small human dissolve into tears once his explanation was finally finished, they heard Edward's soft murmurings as he lay down with his human and attempted to console him.

Rosalie sighed as she processed the information that had been given to them and she couldn't help but realise that something was missing. Something vital that had caused Harry to brake down in tears as opposed to his almost lifeless tone as he told his story. She sighed again and settled herself next to her husband, seeking comfort. He unfolded one of his arms which was propping up his head and wrapped it around her shoulders. They closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

-----

Carlisle sat at his desk in his study. His long pale fingers were pressed tightly together resting on his lips as though he was issuing a silent prayer to whichever God listened to Vampires. His world weary eyes were expressionless but his brain was sifting through the information the boy was giving. He had known of the affliction and how long Harry had lived through it, but nothing could have prepared him for the absolute truth. His mind wouldn't have been able to even imagine the circumstances the young man had previously found himself in.

Esme was sat in the office, on the small couch opposite Carlisle. One of her hands was pressed against her chest; over her unmoving heart and her other was cupping her mouth in horror. This young child had been through so much suffered so much pain. Survived betrayal, heartache and affliction. Yet he still had his kind spirit and giving nature. Esme knew that it was a miracle this young man had been brought to them. They would help him heal his emotional and mental wounds and maybe give him another chance at life.

-----

Luna sat in the corner of the sitting room. Her eyes were closed, and if one were to glance at her they would think her expression serene. But at a second glance they would be mistaken. Her forehead was wrinkled in deep thought and her fingers were clenched around a pillow that she had dragged onto her knee. Although she couldn't hear Harry's words like the rest of the house could, she knew what he was saying. What she was really worried about was how much her brother would tell his mate. Would he tell him that they had to leave for England in less then three months? Would he tell him that he would most likely not live until the end of the year? Luna hoped he would because a Vampire without its mate was a fearsome thing to behold.

She sighed and opened her eyes, squinting against the harsh sunlight that flooded the windows she spotted the grand piano set upon a small platform at the other end of the room. She made her way towards it slowly, not knowing if she was allowed to actually touch the beautiful instrument. She ran her fingers down the smooth dark wood and the ivory keys. She arranged her fingers carefully and briefly pressed down on a chord. The pure and beautiful sound rung throughout the house. She moved her fingers again and pressed another chord.

She wasn't a proficient at Piano but she knew a few songs. Luna figured that any sound that broke the silence of the house would be something to revel in. She seated herself on the black leather stool that had previously been neatly pushed in underneath the keys.

-----

Edward lay in absolute silence, holding his weary mate. The young human had just confided in him and his family (Edward knew they had been listening) and cried himself hoarse. They were wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, although not tight for Edward, he knew that if he held his mate as tight as he could then the little human would brake in half. He had told himself that he would wait for the brunette to fall asleep from his exhaustion before moving away from the warm body but as Harry's limbs began to shake from the cold seeping from Edwards skin the Vampire began to regret his decision.

The bronze eyed figure stopped in the doorway to give his mate another loving glance before he proceeded to make his way downstairs. He could hear Luna playing the piano to calm down the whole house from their separate emotional states.

-----

"I want to change him." Edward stated in a no nonsense tone to the small figure playing on his piano.

"That will be a problem." Luna replied as she let her hands fall from the keys and rest neatly on her lap.

"Why?" The Vampire demanded as his siblings and parents entered the room.

"Harry is a Wizard. There hasn't been a successful Wizard to Vampire change in hundreds of years. Why do you think there aren't many in the Wizarding World?"

"Well what can we do? Why would Harry have been made my mate if I'm just to watch him die?"

"I don't know," The blonde Witch confessed with a frown, "It may be possible though, the Potters come from a long line a magical creatures. If Harry has even a strand on DNA that holds the Vampire gene then his magic will allow the change."

"How do we find that out?"

"All it would take was the venom of whichever Vampire would be turning him and some of his blood. Then tests would have to be carried out and hopefully, it will work."

"If not?"

"Then you will have to convince him to take treatment."

The room was in silence as they all pondered on the advice they had been given. They thought of the tests they would have to go through, the preparations they would have to make if the tests came out positive. As well as the impending fact that they may have to convince Harry in any possible way to have himself treated.

"Eddie." Came a murmured voice from the doorway of the room. Harry was stood, leaning against the doorframe. His face was pale and sallow. His skin had taken on a waxy undertone, his eyes were framed by purple smudges that indicated the small amount of sleep he had and his body was trembling with the effort. The white duvet cover that he was holding around his frame made the Wizard look small and fragile.

"Hey Harry. I thought you were sleeping." Edward answered as he stood up from his position on the couch and approached his sick mate.

"I was... I had a nightmare." Edward nodded and held out his arms so Harry could walk into them, "Now that you know," Harry began, "You won't treat me like glass will you?"

"Harry, we have to treat you like glass anyway."

"I meant more then usual."

"Not if you don't want us to." And Edward's cold arms enveloped the small teen in a comfortable hug.

"I don't." Harry replied as he attempted to return the hug while keeping the duvet wrapped snugly around his frame, "And I really need to start training. Could you take me home please?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No he will not Harry James Potter!" Luna called angrily, "You will march yourself upstairs right now and go back to sleep. You are in no state to train; you can barely walk for Merlin's sake."

"But Lu, I need to set up the cellar-"

"No! Edward and I will do it as soon as you go to sleep. It will be ready for you to use as soon as you are well again."

"Lu...I'm never going to be well again." Harry commented as he turned from his loves embrace and left the room without a second glance to its occupants.

"That bloody, proud, insolent, boy!" Luna muttered as her brother left the room with a frown, "I'm sorry," Luna said as she turned back to the Vampires, "Sometimes I just want to smack him to make him see some sense and drag him to the hospital myself. But I know he will never forgive me. It is rather conceited of me I must admit."

"How so?" Esme asked in a calm motherly voice.

"I'd rather be on Harry's good graces then see him get better." Luna's head dropped in shame.

"We don't see it that way Luna." Esme replied as she approached the girl, who at that moment in time was looking just as fragile as her blood-brother.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. We see a young woman who is torn between helping her brother get better and respecting his wishes for the end of his short life." Esme's arms wrapped around the girl whose starvation of a mothers touch took it greedily, "We don't think any ill of you for taking the second option. We commend you for it. I think not many of us in this room could ever begin to imagine the pain you are feeling from your decision."

"Really?" Luna asked in a small voice that was partially muffled by the older woman's hair and neck.

"Of course. Personally I think you are very brave."

"The War has changed all of us into things we are not." Luna replied as she pulled away, "Harry most of all."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, concerned for his mates well being. He made the young Witch jump as he abruptly entered the conversation.

"I don't know how long we will be staying here, even now the war is escalating to extreme heights that were not seen in Voldemort's last reign or in Grindelwalds but there are a few dates that you need to take into account." Luna sat down again, "The first would be the 31st of October. This is the date Harry's parents were killed; he tends to go off on his own for the whole day and is hardly responsive to anyone. The second is, June 17th, when a large fraction of the Weasley family was killed by their own third, January 31st when Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley betrayed him. The fourth, 9th September, when Hermione Granger Harry's best friend died." Luna finished in a soft voice in respect for the very brave young woman before continuing, "Harry is, as I said, mostly unresponsive on these days. The only people he will talk to are Remus and Sirius but I believe that Edward may soon be included." Luna frowned for a second before offering the group a sad kind of smile.

"We should go and sort out Harry's cellar." Luna said suddenly before rising and walking to the door, beckoning Edward and whoever else wanted to accompany them.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Edward asked with a grin, "It'll be faster then taking a car."

"Sure, just don't drop me and don't run into anything."

"I promise." And the house gardens were empty with only Edward's laughter echoing off the trees was the indication that they had just departed.

**A/N – Hello fabulous readers...I've been pushing myself all week to get this done. Which has been a hard thing 2 do considering the rest of my family has come home for the week and there are 2 computers and 6 people want to use them, plus we have no TV. I'm going on holiday next week with no internet so I won't be able to write much meaning the next chapter might be a little later then usual.**

**Have you noticed I haven't posted the rest of the convo between Edward and Harry??? It might be next chapter or maybe you'll never get it...what do you think???**

**Thanks again, please review ****:)**

**-E.V.S.**

**P.S. THANK YOU BREE FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKE :)**


	10. Awake

**Awake**

_So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give us more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today_

If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same

_Awake – Josh Groban_

Harry's eyes fluttered slowly open as a deep groan left his parched throat.

"Here." A soft female voice said to him, while pressing a glass against his lips. He brought his hands up slowly to hold the glass of chilled water in unsteady hands, "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over with the Knight Bus." The Wizard moaned after he had cleared his throat by glugging the water down in one go.

"Not a particularly pleasant experience I've heard." Luna giggled as she took the glass and placed it back on the bedside cabinet.

"Am I still at the Cullen's Lu?"

"Yup. Edward refuses to let you go home until you are better."

"Damn it." Harry murmured as he pulled himself up to rest against the pillows.

"I agree with him Harry. It's better that you stay here, within hearing range of the Cullen's, especially the Doctor."

"You're biased." He waved his hand in a nonchalant expression.

"We all are. We all want you to get better. You're the only one who bloody insists that you train yourself to breaking point and refuses to try to get better."

"Luna! You know why I refuse!"

"Of course I do, and that's the problem. Sometimes I wish I didn't know, so I could stop being so selfish and make you take the treatment."

"You're not being selfish Lu." Harry, with much effort, scooted over to one side of the bed and motioned for Luna to come and lay next to him.

"Yes I am." She lay her head on Harry's shoulder and took comfort in his presence.

"No you're not. If anyone's being selfish it's me. I'm forcing you to watch me slowly die without doing anything about it."

"You're not forcing me to do anything. I could turn around and walk away if I wanted, and leave you to deal with everything. But I won't because I love you."

"I love you too sister." The Wizard replied while pressing a kiss to her blonde hair, "I just want to go home."

"They say home is where your heart is." Luna said with a small smile.

"Home is where he puts my heart." Harry corrected, "It doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Then, if your statement is correct, aren't you already home?" The blonde questioned.

"Smarty pants." Harry nudged her with his elbow, allowing a small smile to spread across his features, "Edward only owns half my heart."

"And the other half?"

"The other half belongs to my work."

"Do you think Edward can soon own all of your heart, when he becomes more important then killing Voldemort?" The blonde girl mused as she stared in fascination at the elaborate ceiling rose.

"I don't know. So far nothing is as important as killing Voldemort."

"Better not let him hear that."

"I doubt it will matter now. Edwards been listening to our conversation from the living room since I woke up." The Witch looked shocked for a moment before looking faintly annoyed.

"That sneaky sod!" She hissed in a low tone.

"It's ok Lu. I don't mind." Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "Sometimes I wish..."

"What?"

"I wish Edward didn't have me as a mate." Harry finished in a whisper as he felt sleep put her arms around him and cradle him in darkness.

"Oh Harry." Luna murmured as her brother fell asleep. She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear and slid slowly off the bed, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Wizard.

-----

For the second time that day Harry woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. Once he turned around he came face to face with the charming Vampire that owned half of his heart.

"Hello." Harry murmured while groaning and pulling the duvet over his head so he could shield his fuzzy eyes from the sunlight.

"Afternoon. How are you feeling?" The Wizard gave an unintelligible grumble from under the covers before once again exposing himself to the sun and it's heat.

"Better. Enough to go home at least." Harry finally replied once he got over the fact that his mate was sparkling. Actually, literally sparkling. Like glitter on a Gryffindor banner or like a diamond turned to reflect the suns rays.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Harry asked, slightly concerned for his mate considering the long pause he had left.

"Move in."

"What?" Harry was about an inch away from laughing along with the joke until he realised that the older male was deadly serious, no pun intended, "You mean move in here?"

"Yes."

"But-I can't. Esme already has enough to do. I can't burden her like that. Plus, I already have a home."  
"You have a house Harry. It isn't a home yet. And you won't be putting a burden on Esme, she'll love it if you came to move in."

"No, I can't"

"Please Harry."

"No. I'm just...not ready for that yet." Edward sighed before nodding slowly and taking Harry's hand in between his own.

"I'm sorry." The Vampire murmured, obviously thinking that he had pushed too far too fast.

"It's ok Edward." Harry ran his thumb across the knuckles that held one of his hands captive.

"I haven't really been in a relationship before." Edward explained in an apologetic tone.

"Neither have I, not a proper one anyway." The brunette confided as his fingers moved upwards from the knuckles to caress the back of Edwards hands, the coolness was almost comforting. They fell into a comfortable silence, with Harry examining Edwards hands and wrists and Edward examining Harry in general.

"There is something I actually wanted to ask you." Edward began in a quiet voice, his mind flew at a mile a second trying to find a decent subject change that would, hopefully, cheer the Wizard up.

"Hmm..."

"Why have you got so many expensive things and yet you have a crappy house?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to work out the answer his own question, "Is it because you ran out of money?"

"Oh God no," Harry said in between bouts of laughter at the completely random subject change, "It's just that...When you move you can take everything with you can't you?"

"Yes," Edward replied without quite understanding where it was leading to.

"Well I figured there was no point me spending tons of money on house that I'm only going to live in for a few months and then just leave."

"Oh, yeah. That does make sense."

"All the stuff that I've bought can just be re-located to where ever they go next. Probably to Luna." Harry didn't notice the sudden stillness from the beautiful Vampire.

"Don't speak like that." Edward chastised.

"Edward...Eddie. I have to go back to England, relatively soon. Chances are, I'm going to die there." Harry's voice was low and loving, he wanted to move his fingers from the tight embrace his mate had on them so he could run his hands through that beautiful hair.

"No! You're not going to die at all." Edward removed one of his hands from around Harry's and used it so smooth over Harry's forehead, "We're going to test all of our venom until one of us matches you and we're going to change you."

"So, Luna told you about that then did she?"

"Yes."

"Edward, the chances of me having the chromosome are very very slim." Harry sighed and trailed his thumb across Edwards pained face, "I just don't want you to get your hopes up over something that might not happen."

"It will happen. I know that it will."  
"You're far too optimistic for a hundred year old." Harry said with a slight tone to his voice that pleaded a subject change once again.

"Over a hundred actually." Edward answered, giving the Wizard an adorable half smile.

"Does it really matter, either way you're still a cradle snatcher."

"Does that count when my body is a seventeen year olds?"

"I don't know actually. Maybe it would make you less of a cradle snatcher and more of a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" The Vampire exclaimed with an indignant facial expression.

"Really? I mean, you can read everybodys fantasy from their minds, you must enjoy some of it?"

"I am not answering that question." Edward moaned and pulled a pillow over his face as he relaxed against the pillows. Harry's laughter rang through his ears and he didn't seem to mind that his mate had just laid down and made himself comfortable on the bed he was occupying..

"Don't worry sweetheart, your secret is safe with me." Harry murmured as he pulled the pillow away and rested his head on Edwards shoulder.

Edward didn't give the statement an answer because he was too busy watching his hands run through Harry's thick dark locks. The room was silent for a while as the two mates just basked in each others calming and loving presence.

"Eddie," Harry mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." The brunette whispered softly, "Do you think I'm going too fast?"

"No." Edward admitted and just closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling that now made its way throughout his cold body.

"Hermione always said that it was how I loved. She said when I found someone to love, whether it be a friend, a parental figure or...a lover. She said I fell hard and I fell fast, but I would keep that love forever."

"You loved her." The Vampire observed, staring up at the ceiling from his position on the bed.

"She was my best friend. She stood by me."

"Who was Ronald Weasley?" Edward asked. Harry's body stiffened in surprise at the totally unexpected question.

"How did you hear that name?" Harry asked as he leaned over Edwards face.

"It passed through Sirius' mind a few times when he visited." Edward paused for a second before adding, "If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

"I think I need to." Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "Ron Weasley is a distant hope, I suppose I should say. He was my best friend, I met him on the train ride to Hogwarts in my first year and we were friends until my last train ride home in my sixth year."

"What happened?"

"That's the problem, I just don't know. He was always rather jealous of me, it sounds so horrible when I say it but it's true, we've had a few fallings out because of his pride but nothing to this extent. I think that after Hermione died he gave up living."

"He's dead?"

"Sometimes I wish that were true. Days after Hermione died he was captured by the Death Eaters, three weeks later I knocked the mask of a Death Eater in the middle of a battle and found that it was Ron."

"He betrayed you?"

"I don't know. I don't know if they persuaded him to join them, if he joined them straight away, if they threatened him."

"Hell." Edward breathed out.

"He told them everything about the Order and about me. He told them all the plans we had made and all our escape routes but he also told them all my fears and my hopes. He even told them where I lived."

"That's why you came to America?"

"It was one of the reasons. I never told anybody."

"But surely? If their plans were being interrupted-"

"I told them there was a spy but I never said it was Ron. It would destroy the whole Weasley family."

"They were, some of them still are, very close friends of mine. I couldn't do that to them."

"But surely...they wonder where he is."

"I...I told them he was dead. Rather them mourn a hero, then despise a traitor." Harry paused for a minute. He couldn't decipher Edwards thoughts, his face was a stone cold mask and no emotions flitted though his eyes, "Was that an evil thing to do?"

"I don't know." and to be truly honest, he didn't. It's not a situation he had ever heard about nor was it a situation he had ever found himself in. If he had known the person or the family involved maybe he would have been able to make a judgement...but for now...he'd just show support for his love, "I'm sure you've done what's best."

Edward ran his hands through Harry's mop of hair, loving the way the soft strands played over his skin. The minutes passed between them in silence. Soon it had passed five minutes. Then ten minutes. Then fifteen. Edward smiled softly to himself as he heard Harry's breath even out and deepen as the human fell asleep. And only then did Edward slide out from the grip and pull the covers up to Harry's chin, keeping him warm throughout his deep sleep.

_**A/N – I'VE GOT MICROSOFT OFFICE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Yey. Erm so here is the next chapter. I just wanted some dialogue beteen Luna and Harry as well as Harry and Edward. Just trying to draw out the plot a bit... don't worry there is a plot. It just doesn't start yet lol.**_

**_Happy reading, sorry for the wait_**

**_-E.V.S._**


	11. De La Haut

_Like the sound of silence calling  
__I hear your voice and suddenly  
__I'm falling  
__Lost in a dream  
__Like the echo of our souls unweaving  
__You say those words my heart stops beating  
__I wonder what it means_

_What could it be?  
__That comes over me  
__At times I can't move  
__At times I can hardly breathe_

_When you say you love me  
__The world goes still  
__So still inside  
__And when you say you love me  
__For a moment  
__There's no one else alive_

_De La Haut - Josh Groban_

Harry closed his eyes as the soothing melodies of Debussy seemed to almost glide from the headphones into his ears. Edward had allowed the Wizard free range through his music collection as long as he always wore the headphones; the volume at which Harry liked to listen to his music would most probably cause all the vampires in the house a certain degree of discomfort. The music was absolutely beautiful and he gave another smile as he replayed Arabesque. This alone time, although it was keeping him in bed which he didn't enjoy, gave Harry time to think through his new relationship which seemed to be escalating to impressive heights. Without a doubt Harry knew that he loved the young Vampire which made sense considering they were soul mates but also seemed absolutely ridiculous because he'd had never let anyone so far in such a short time, the only person that knew as much as Edward did was Luna and he had known the witch for years before opening up to her.

Harry couldn't even think of any words which could describe Edward to anyone, the closest he could get was awesome. Awesome with the original meaning and not the Americanized version he'd heard thrown around while in Forks. Awesome meaning he couldn't even find words to talk or air to breathe while he was around the Vampire. His stomach and heart became mangled up inside his body every time he heard his mates musical voice or saw his beautiful eyes. Harry had to take a deep breath while he even thought of the amazing young Vampire that chose him...and speak of the devil.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he entered the room, Harry paused the music and slipped the big headphones off so he could hear properly.

"Not too bad actually."

"Good." Edward smiled as he joined Harry on the bed.

"I know. I'm pretty chuffed actually it usually takes ages for me to feel this good again."

"Erm, okay?" Edward didn't really have an answer for that he assumed the sentence would make more sense if he knew what 'chuffed' meant. The Vampire manoeuvred his body so that he was laid down the length of Harry's and he placed one of his hands on the bare skin of Harry's hip where his shirt had ridden up slightly.

"Cold!" Harry exclaimed after a yelp of surprise. Edward withdrew hastily as though he'd been hit by something very heavy and very big, "No, no, no." Harry caught the withdrawing hand and placed it back on his hip, "I don't mind, my magic will adjust, it was just a bit of a shock."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And with that Edward curled his fingers around Harrys defined hip bone and slowly pulled the Wizard to face him, Harry complied with the gentle urging and soon the pair of them were laid facing each other. Edwards fingers followed the hem of the jumper around Harrys back, his cold fingers pressing carefully against his slightly tanned skin until his hand reached Harrys spine.

"Eddie-" Harry half moaned half whispered. Edward smiled at his mate as the young man subconsciously arched closer to his body to escape the cold touch.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked again for complete confirmation.

"Of course."

The Vampires long fingers traced his spine upwards underneath his clothes until he could rest his hand flat against Harrys warm back which was slowly being heated with long tendrils of magic which had started to collect as soon as Edward touched his skin. The tendrils almost seemed to caress the flesh that Edward had exposed to Harry's skin; the magic wove in and out of his fingers over the back of his hand and around his wrist.

"Can I kiss you?" The Vampire asked in a whisper.  
"If you kiss me now we'll be bonded forever or at least until I die. Do you think you'll want me for that long?"

Edward didn't dignify the question with an answer just leaned in while pulling Harry forward and pressed their lips firmly together. The magic that was previously concentrated on having as much contact with his hand as possible seemed to shoot up to their joined lips. They opened their mouths simultaneously with a gasp and fell naturally into an opened mouth but still chaste kiss. Edward pulled Harry even closer then they already were and wrapped his arms fully around his mate's soft, warm body. Harry surrendered everything he could give his magic, his body and his soul as the Vampire drunk it up like the blood he needed to keep himself sane.

"Edward-" Harry groaned when he was finally able to rip his lips away.

"Harry?" The Vampire was breathless as he murmured his mates name even though he didn't even need to breathe.

"I-I...Oh just kiss me!" Harry magic seeped through Edwards body, much like it did when they first touched, but this time it seemed to be charged from Harry's raw passion for the Vampire. Edward could almost feel his organs jumping to life and his heart shaking off its cobwebs to begin pumping his newly made blood around his body.

Now he knew why Vampires needed their mates...they make their lifeless bodies feel alive.

But all too soon the connection was broken again so Harry could draw in gulps of much needed oxygen.

"Harry? You okay?" Edward asked as he pressed their foreheads together with a sigh.

"I -I think that I love you." Harry answered, letting his eyes drift closed and his mouth tilt into a content smile.

"Well I know that I love you." Green eyes shot open in astonishment at the barely whispered statement. His wide eyes met the calm golden of his partner as his brain attempted to process the information, "You don't have to say it back if you-" Harry's lips cut off Edwards next statement as he claimed the Vampire as his own.

"I love you too Eddie." The Wizard reciprocated once their lips were broken and the carefully uttered statement brought a beautiful smile to Edward's face which in turn caused Harry to adopt a similar expression.

The minutes passed in silence as the couple were content to stare into each others eyes and hold each other in their arms. Edwards hand was still resting on the centre of Harry's back his fingers idly tracing random circles on the heated skin and his other twirled a lock of hair.

"Do you need anything to eat?" The Vampire asked, breaking the moment.

"I could really go for a Bacon Butty, or even a Chip Butty." Harry stated in a chatty tone, not noticing his mates confusion he continued, "Oh and did Esme get any crisps?"

"I...don't know. I'll check." Edward climbed off the bed and gave Harry's forehead a peck.

"Thanks." And with that Harry was returning the headphones to their rightful place over his ears while Edward exited the room looking baffled.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes Edward?"

"What does - chuffed - mean exactly?"

"Has Harry slipped back into English slang again?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she prattled on, "Chuffed means happy and pleased. I did warn him that he had to tone down the amount of slang he uses but I guess he's just become so used to you." Edward gave Luna one of his half smiles and carried on into the kitchen.

"Problems with the human?" Emmett asked with a massive grin. He was sat at the large round table that stood next to the kitchen island; in front of him were sheets of paper which was obviously some sort of school assignment and one hand held a pen while the other was spinning a red apple between his fingers.

"No, the Hu-Harry-and I are just fine thank you very much. He asked me to get him a - Bacon Butty?"

"Just a Bacon sandwich dude, nothing to stress over."

"Right. Did Esme get any Bacon?" Emmett just shrugged in answer and went back to his assignment.

"Are you going to stink up the Kitchen?"

"Probably." Edward said while musing over the pack of meat he had in one hand.

"I'm out then, catch you later Bro."

"I don't mean to inconvenience you Emmett; I can eat later if you're busy in here." Harry said from the doorway. Edward stopped in his tracks for a moment and surveyed the young Wizard that stood in front of him. Harry's fingers were slightly curled around the end of the arms of the sweater he had borrowed of Edward. The black clothing seemed to bring out his pale skin making him look - if it were possible - even paler and slightly sicklier looking.

"No, it's okay Little Human, I was getting bored anyway. Later."

Edward rolled his eyes at his 'brother' and motioned for Harry to sit on one of the stools that surrounded the small island. Harry smiled at Emmett as he left and took the offered seat while folding his arms in front of him. Edward leaned over and stole a quick lingering kiss. The human smiled as Edward placed a frying pan on the cooker and peeled the Bacon out of the packaging.

"Are you okay with that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...I think so."

"Have you ever cooked Bacon before?"

"No...I don't think I have." Harry gave his mate a small laugh and walked around the island to stand by his side.

"Well it's really simple when it goes brown turn it over." Harry stood behind Edward and wrapped his arms around the Vampires slim waist. His eyes were fixated on those hands which were shuffling the meat around the pan every few minutes.

"You know within normal human society its custom to use a spatula."

"Sorry," Edward wiped his fingers on some kitchen paper, "If it makes you uncomfortable I can."

"Actually I think it's kinda fascinating." Harry said and was awarded a dazzling smile.

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, 5 members of my family have died in the last couple of months, putting my writing majorly on hold. So this is to kick-start myself back into writing (although it's probably not that good) in time for Christmas.**

**So Merry Christmas guys and thanks for reading still.**

**Xx**

**E.V.S.**


	12. Got To Get You Into My Life

_I was alone, I took a ride,  
I didn't know what I would find there.  
Another road where maybe I  
Could see another kind of mind there.  
Ooh then I suddenly see you,  
Ooh did I tell you I need you  
Ev'ry single day of life?  
You didn't run, you didn't lie,  
You knew I wanted just to hold you,  
And had you gone, you knew in time  
We'd meet again for I had to hold you.  
Ooh you were meant to be near me,  
Ooh and I want to hear me,  
Say we'll be together ev'ry day. _

_Got to Get You into My Life - The Beatles_

Edward stormed out of the schools front office, careful not to touch anything just in case his frustration got the better of him, he didn't know how he would explain a fist shape dent in a nearby locker. He replayed the scene over and over in his head but it seems all his mind wanted to remember was that absolutely breath taking smell from the silly human girl. He tried to reign in his anger as he passed through the main entrance and only slightly splintering the doors as he slammed them shut behind him.

Once he was outside of the building he allowed his frustration to take over his senses. He could have had one bite, one little sip of her blood and he would have been satisfied. Edward felt the venom pooling in his mouth as though it were saliva and he fought for dominance over the 'demon' part of himself. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to only take one bite. He would have fed and fed until she was dead and he wouldn't have been able to leave so many witnesses so he would have had to kill them too. Imagine...all that blood. All his.

Edward swallowed the venom and pulled his mind away from thoughts of human blood, in fact from thought of blood all together. Instead he imagined his Harry. His beautiful Harry, waiting for him with open arms and soft lips. Warm skin and soft body. Edward kicked a small pebble that was in his way and the small stone soared over the parking lot and landed in the nearby forest and with a swift glance around to make sure nobody had seen it he carried on his way to his Volvo.

His imagination was so good he conjured up Harry's smell. Some kind of mix between an earthy grassy smell and the smell of fresh rain in the summer. As he found himself drawing closer and closer to his car the smell from his imagination seemed to intensify. That was of course until he heard a heartbeat, and the soft breaths escaping a humans lips. The sound came from in front of him. Edward looked up in confusion and noticed the small figure laid out on the bonnet of a small blue Porsche parked next to his own silver Volvo, right at the other end of the car park.

Edward grinned and quickened his pace, not enough to seem un-human but enough to bring him closer to his little mate faster. There he was. Slightly tanned skin. Midnight black hair. Full lips. Long legs. And a pair of striking emerald eyes, which, at the moment, were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Even though the sun was no where in sight and rain was just beginning to dribble down idly.

"Hey you."

"Hey Eddie." Edward stood in front of the Porsche and waited for Harry to sit up but when the young wizard continued to lay flat he took a step closer and rested his hands on the Wizards slim thighs.

"You shouldn't be out here; it's not good for you in your condition."

"You sound like your father. I'm fine."

"Well, he is a very wise man. You would do well to follow his guidance." Harry pulled the glasses off his eyes with an impatient hand.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked softly.

"Alice phoned me, she told me about you little predicament in biology," Edward looked at the ground slightly ashamed, "Hey, Eddie, don't be ashamed. I'm so proud of you." Harry took Edwards hand and held it tightly.

"I almost killed her, and everyone in that room."

"But you didn't and Carlisle, Esme and I are all proud of you." Edward smiled at his love who was still lounging on the car with his glasses on but Edward knew that the younger male was looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Why don't we talk in the car, so you don't get sick?"

"Spoilsport." Edward dragged him gently down the bonnet so that his feet were resting on the ground, "I told you I'm fine. Just a little sore from training is all." Harry sat up to face his love.

"You know I don't like your training methods."

"They suit me for now. I don't wanna start shooting dangerous hexes and curses at Luna if I can't control them."

"But still, an animated mannequin? That attacks?"

"Stop complaining or I'll be using you next time." Harry poked Edwards shoulder with a single finger.

"I'd like to see you try." Edward leaned closer slightly so he could offer the challenge.

"I bet I can get the help from your brothers." Harry closed a few more inches between them.

"I'm faster." Centimetres to go...

"I'm more powerful." Harry whispered.

"I love you."

"Merlin! I love you too." With that that rapidly decreasing gap was closed by two pairs of frantic lips meeting each other halfway. Harry gave a slight moan and allowed Edward to lift him slightly so the Vampire could have more access to his mouth.

"Harry-" Edward murmured while Harry tried to catch his breath a few minutes later, "We're in the school parking lot."

"I don't care." Was the answer he received before Harry pulled him back to his mouth. Edward heard the school bell ringing signalling the end of the school day, but Harry didn't seem to because he refused to let the American go.

"Students-?"

"They'll get over it." Harry whispered once again forcing Edward to kiss him again...not like he was attempting to resist considering his mate was currently pressed against him with their lips melded together perfectly. The Vampire could hear each thought passing through the other students' brains as they noticed the hot and elusive Edward Cullen making out with the out-of-towner in the parking lot. As well as the hot and elusive Edward Cullen being gay and in a relationship.

"Harry...Come on Sweet. Everybody's staring."

"Screw them-" Came the reply, to which Edward just chuckled and held Harry's body to his for a few moments longer in a tight hug.

"Will you come with me to do something?"

"Always."

"We can collect your car later right?" Edward nodded as Harry unlocked the car and handed Edward the keys.

"You're letting me drive?"

"You need to let off some steam, but if you crash it you'll be buying me five more to replace it."

"Noted." Harry kissed his cheek as they finally parted to go to the opposite sides of the car.

-----

"What are we doing here?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, I do still live here." Harry took the car keys from Edward and unlocked his house with an impatient turn of his wrist, "And there's a few things I need to pick up before we go." Edward dutifully followed Harry into the small house all the while giving his young mate a questioning look.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"England." Harry said off handedly as she shuffled few a few papers that Luna had left on the table that morning, "Do you know where Luna is?" The wizard asked.

"Dunno, she might be with Esme though, those two have really hit it off. Esme thinks of her as another daughter."

"Luna will like that, she's never really had a mother...Here they are." And Harry pulled out a couple of pages of thick parchment with a bunch of names, dates and addresses written in a fancy cursive script."

"What are they?"

"Addresses." Harry left the room to walk upstairs with the Vampire following like a gormless idiot.

"What are they for?" The brunette didn't answer, as he was too busy picking up various boxes and arranging them in order to fit them in a small backpack.

"Harry?"

"Hmm-"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"They are addresses to some of my ancestral homes back in England. I need them because I am going to be apparating to England and the only way the apparition goes untraced is if I do it on my own property."

"Why are you going to England?" Harry stood up straight and zipped the bag up.

"We. We are going to England because it's Emma's birthday today and she always gets up extra early." Edward caught Harry's wrist in a lose grip as he tried to walk past without an explanation, "She's like my little sister, I promised her I'd be there today. Anyway, this might be the last time I can give her a birthday present."

Edward pulled Harry closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. His other hand went straight to Harry's mop of messy hair and he began to card his fingers through slowly.

"Take a deep breath Harry and listen to what I'm about to tell you." Harry did as he was told and then looked up into dark eyes, obviously the girl's blood had affected him more then he cared to say, "You are not going to die. I refuse to allow you to die."

"I'm afraid that really is not your decision." Harry shook Edwards hand from his body and swept through the door. He bounded down the stairs and reached into the fridge to take out, what seemed to be, a very expensive looking birthday cake.

"When did you get that?"

"This morning, I had Luna order it for me last week." Edward took the cake when it looked like Harry was having difficulty balancing both the bag and the cake in his hands.

"So how are we going to do this?" Edward asked a few minutes later when Harry had the backpack on his back and an umbrella in his hands while Edward held the cake.

"Well I'll put my arms around you, spin slightly and then I'll apparate. You probably won't like it but it only lasts a second so don't panic too much. Oh and we might land either in a room or outside, all I can do is visualise the address since I've never been there."

Edward nodded and smiled once Harry's arms were around his waist.

"On three. One...Two..."

_**A/N – Yey another chapter, love me loads and give me big hugs lol.**_

_**Please review **_

_**-E.V.S.**_


	13. Petition

**Sorry, this is not a chapter but please read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
